Advent Drabblender
by SailorCopperOwl
Summary: Stuff I wrote for the LJ Shitennou Ai Drabblendar, Senshi/Shitennou
1. Chapter 1

**This is a scene I wrote today, inspired by the Advent Drabblender on LJ Shitennou Ai. **

**Hopefully, more will follow. Have fun, and please comment!**

* * *

><p>Door 4: Christmas cookies<p>

She was no good at this. No good at all.

Normally, this would have seriously bothered her. Ami Mizuno was always top performance. And this was SIMPLE. Really, really stupid people could do it, and a lot better than her.

She looked at the sad lump of dough, and laughed.

"It still looks horrible. It's hopeless."

She should have been embarassed, angry, humiliated, especially because she had an audience, but she wasn't. Because her audience was so into it.

His dark eyes had been on her all the time. He had watched her measure and mix the ingredients, his breath had quickened when she started kneading the dough, and when she started trying and making faces, he had laughed out.

"Here, try it!" she commanded and held a finger full of dough into his face.

He stared at her for a moment, not certain if he liked that tone.

She lifted an eyebrow and wiggled the dough loaded finger.

"Running is futile, Nephrite. Try!"

He smirked and closed his lips around her fingertip, his eyes never leaving her face. But the moment the greasy, lumpy stuff touched his tongue, his smirk was off, he made a choking noise, and his eyes started to water.

Ami should have been offended, but she only laughed again.

"That bad?" she asked and tried to pull her finger back.

He caught her wrist and held it in his firm grip until he had licked her finger clean.

"Hm, that bad."

He licked once more over her index finger before he let her go.

"Terrible stuff." His eyes lit up. "Add some more of that spice over there!"

"Oh no! That'll make it totally inedible."

"Do it!" He smirked and stared her down. "I'll eat it."

She giggled at the thought of the face he would make.

"Okay. I'll do it. But after that, we try another recipe."

"And another one after that."

"Hey! Are you saying I'll botch every recipe?"

"Yes, I am!"

"How mean!" squealed Ami. "Why should I make you christmas cookies if you keep insulting me?"

He chuckled. Her most favourite sound in the world.

"Because I'll eat them."

"Ha!" sneered Ami and added an extra batch of cinnamon to the food crime she was already kneaded it extra thoroughly until his gaze had become glassy again from watching her. Then her finger went into the dough again, and she pointed another heap of cookie misery into his face.

"Try!"


	2. Chapter 2

PGSM Jadeite

Rating: for everyone

Door 1, Prompt: all I want for christmas

* * *

><p>The princess had asked him what he wanted for christmas, and he had come up with nothing. It worried them.<p>

That's why they now give him days off.

It's no good.

He has nowhere to go out there.

Kunzite has Shin's house to go to, Nephrite visits Crown, Zoisite has his piano, and sometimes other pianos.

The only place he remembers being something like human is Mayumi's jewellery, and he knows better than to be seen there.

He tries. He goes to town on his days off. Does human things. It's the Princess' wish after all, and the Master's unspoken concern. They're worried he might miss out because he doesn't remember any more what it's like to be human. That there were things he might want and not get, things he'd need.

They don't understand. Noone needs to worry about him.

He returns from another long day off in town. He can't get rid of his human clothes fast enough.

There's his uniform, neatly laid out, waiting for him. He puts on every piece of it, slowly, meticulously, with a smile on his face. The last thing is he closes the snaps of his jacket, adjusts the collar, gives his coat a swish so it falls evenly and takes a deep breath.

Now he's back on duty.

Really, noone needs to worry about him. As far as he knows, there's only one thing he wants, and he got it.


	3. Chapter 3

_A Nikolaus prompt! Just when I have been walking around all day thinking of Shitennou Nikolaus scenes already! Yes, it's Nikolaus day here, and I would have sneaked in a Nikolaus today anyway. But aw, the prompt was there! _

_Info: St. Nikolaus doesn't only fill boots, he also comes to christmas celebrations and reads from his golden book if the kids have been good or bad, and hands out presents. He has a companion who gets to scare the bad kids. _

_And just for the records:_

_I. Do. Not. Write. Fluffy._

_I don't know what has possessed my sleep deprived brain tonight. _

_What is this Drabblender doing to me? _

_Oh, well, here they are. _

PGSM Shitennou, German style Nikolaus and Weihnachtsmarkt (christmas fair).

Door 6, Prompt: _What Nikolaus put in the boots._

Rating: For everyone

* * *

><p><strong>Nikolaustag<strong>

Minako let her gaze rest on her volunteers for today's gig and grinned.

Shehad always loved to do charity concerts in hospitals. And this year, she brought her own christmas fair with her to every hospital she visited.

"Thank you for coming, guys," she said. "This hospital is full of sick kids who won't be home at christmas. And today, Aino Minako's mobile German style Weihnachtsmarkt will be here to cheer them up. And you, Saint Nikolaus and his helpers, will make them very, very happy by being here. I know, because not long ago, I've been one of them. So again, thank you for coming."

The Shitennou smiled proudly, and Minako's lopsided smile grew wider.

"Wait til you see your costumes! You're going to look so great! We're going to have so much fun!"

First doubts creeped up on the Shitennou, but now it was too late to escape.

* * *

><p>"Aaaah, Minako-chan, this fair is so amazing!" squealed Usagi. "Everything's so cute! And all that yummy cookies! And look at the guys!"<p>

They looked.

At a dignified Nikolaus in his majestic white and golden bishop ornate who got briefed for accuracy again by Rei - "Kunzite, could you please tone it down a bit with the 'Have you been good this year?' routine?" - "But that's the most important part. Anyone can give a child presents. But it's not a real childhood unless you meet a mythical figure and he tells you about good and evil. That's what makes it magical. Did you see their faces when they promised me they would be good?" - "I did. And you don't have to address them as 'little mortals'. Nikolaus was mortal, too. He was human. We've been through this, Kunzite, remember? The scary part is for Knecht Ruprecht."

At the gentlest Knecht Ruprecht who nonetheless had made several smaller children panic already. - "Huaaaargh, I get the fun part!" - "Nephrite! What do you think you're doing, scaring the children like that! Our job isn't to make the children cry."

At the Christkind, who had accepted the long golden and white gown without protest. - "Minako-chan, do you think we should have told him that the Christkind in Germany is a girl?" - "Not before I've taken another series of pictures." - "Don't spoil it for him, Minako-chan. I've never seen him smile so much." - "That's just because he steals from Makoto's cookies all the time." - "Look how the little girls all want to hold his hand!" - "Just human shields to protect him from Jupiter's wrath."

At the christmas angel, who had accepted his long white gown and the silver wings with a very cold and disapproving stare, well aware that in style and colors it had been just as much custom made for him as the other's outfits, but who had forgotten it all over the harp Minako had brought in for him. - "Didn't he say he'll never touch a harp again in his life? How did you do it, Minako-chan?" - "Blackmail." - "But that doesn't work on Zoisite." - "Not on Zoisite. On Mamoru."

And finally, at Mamoru, who had offered to help, too, but ended up sitting on a chair with a paper bag full of Lebkuchen, watching his Shitennou cheer up the kids, and his eyes had been suspiciously glassy. - "Aw, Minako-chan, finally, finally! He's going to make Mamoru cry!" - "Are you certain?" - "I made certain!"

* * *

><p>"And you, young man, have you been good this year?"<p>

Mamoru swallowed.

"Yes, Nikolaus."

"Hm-hm-hm... let me first look into my golden book if this is true. Ruprecht, the book please!"

A golden book was placed in his hand. A golden and a silver angel appeared left and right of the saint as well, and a little crowd of kids - and senshi - watched.

"So, what's your name, little mortal?"

"Chiba M-Mamoru."

"Hm, yes, I have you in my book. And it says you have, hm, snarked at your wife, Mamoru, Mamoru, but all in all, you've been pretty good. And if the book says so, it must be true. Because I'm Sankt Nikolaus, and me or one of your guardian angels are always watching you."

Mamoru blinked a few times. "I know, Nikolaus. Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet. First comes something else... now, wait a minute, what comes next"

Knecht Ruprecht sneered. "He's so forgetful, the old man, can you help him, someone? Do you children know what comes now?"

"The present!" cheered the crowd of kids.

"Ah, right, thank you," said Nikolaus. "This is for you, Mamoru. Because the book says there is no better boy to be found in here. And that's why we're honored to give you this very special present today."

"Aw, guys, please... you shouldn't have..." said Mamoru with what little voice he had left. But he wasn't crying yet.

"It's not from us. It's from your wife. Open it."

Mamoru looked at Usagi questioningly, who only beamed at him and took a deep breath and removed the pink bow, then opened the small tiny soft woollen boots sat in there, small enough to fit in one of his hand, both of them. There was a tiny chocolate Nikolaus looking out of each of the booties.

"These are not for you, of course," said the Nikolaus. "You're too old to get your boots filled. But the Nikolaus comes to all children."

Mamoru looked up. "Usagi?"

She nodded and flew into his embrace.

Now he cried.


	4. Door 8: mulled wine an hot cocoa

Door 8, prompt: Mulled wine & hot cocoa

Continuation of Door 6, still on the same christmas fair. Please leave a review!

* * *

><p><strong>Cinnamon bride<strong>

It so happened that Minako, Makoto, Zoisite, Ami and Nephrite had gathered at the booth that sold mulled wine, and it so happened that booth offered a great view over the fair in the hospital's entrance hall.

"I can't believe they're bickering at each other again!" hissed Minako, who didn't like what she saw, and eyed Rei and Kunzite disapprovingly.

"It's really becoming a habit," said Makoto and sipped at her mulled wine. "She'll never go out with him, will she?"

"She'll taunt him all day and when he's only one breath away from asking her out, she'll ditch him."

"Why is he playing along then?" wondered Makoto.

"She shouldn't do that," said Ami, who never could keep a trace of bitterness out of her voice when she was talking about Kunzite. "What if he one day gets serious? If she rejects him then, she could get hurt."

"Don't worry, Mercury," said Nephrite and put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll never let that happen."

"But still... " sighed Ami.

"But what if he was good for her?" asked Makoto. "They're much alike."

"Exactly," said Minako. "That's why he isn't good for her. He's too much like her, and too much like her father. He'd pay the price for every stupid mindless thing her father ever did. Not to mention the stupid things he did himself. No."

"Yes, they'd better not," agreed Zoisite with a sigh. "Kunzite understands the need to take revenge too well. He needs a counterpart, not double himself."

"There's already all the Kunzite in the world that the world needs," grinned Nephrite.

Minako nodded. "What we need for Rei is someone who isn't like Kunzite at all. We need someone low-maintenance. Someone who lets her breathe. Someone who will always have her back, someone she doesn't have to fight."

"Someone to raise kids with," said Makoto.

One by one, their heads turned into the same direction. Where a goofy, clumsy and not overly sharp blonde in the white dress of the female spirit of a baby boy's birth had lifted a little girl out of her wheelchair and now dashed from booth to booth with her, pointing every kitschy bit of christmas tinsel out to her and laughing loudly about his unfunny jokes until the little one couldn't help giggling along with him.

A heavy silence set in.

"What IS in this wine?" murmured Minako.

"Cinnamon, clove, aniseed, orange?" murmured Makoto.

"Must be cinnamon aldehyde intoxication," murmured Ami.

"Could be the alcohol," murmured Zoisite.

"Alcohol with sugar boost," realized Nephrite. "My goodness, this stuff is legal in Germany?"

"One of their most prized cultural heritages," snorted Makoto.

"Must be the country of crack pairings then," snorted Minako, who couldn't resist girl group giggles.

"That would explain a lot," nodded Zoisite with a smile. "Namely, a lot of their music."

Nephrite chuckled. "We've either had too much of this stuff, or not enough. I say not enough. Come on, let's get another round."

They all got themselves another mug of steaming mulled wine.

"Okay, everyone," said Minako in a commanding voice.

"Eyes on Rei and Jadeite, and then drink. If it still makes sense after that mug is down, we do it."

"Still makes sense? This made sense now?" asked Ami, but then she set her eyes on Rei and Kunzite, and downed her mug in one go.


	5. Door 10 Winter moon

Prompt: Picture of a lake in winter by full moon.

* * *

><p>Zoisite plays.<p>

Zoisite's hands barely touch the keys of the piano when he remembers walking on snow, the world silent, the view sharp through dry, cold air, a million glittering ice crystals on the snowy ground, a million glittering stars in the sky.

The music grows some edge when he remembered the icy wind on the plain, the puff of breaths in the air, the sting of cold in his face. The memory is so clear as if he's almost there. The melody that had only been forming is now fully there, has a shape, a feeling, a soul. A brilliant and clear memory, bright and breathtaking, like the night sky in a cold winter, like the full moon shining over the whites of a snowy scenery.

He remembers a lake, all black in the dark, swallowing the light, he remembered firs, with their branches loaded with snow that are waiting to tinkle down to the ground when the wind will blow their way.

He remembers watching his dogs turning their ears watchful, noses in the wind, hearing their paws crunch snow and the occasional twig, waiting for him to send them out hunting, or defend him against intruders. There will be no intruders. None they could take down. Only moonlight will cut through his soul, and all by his own foolishness.

The melody carries him, as he sits there for a long time, looking up at a white, almost painfully bright moon, listening to the sounds of ice and snow. It's no replacement for looking at the warrior of love, whose beauty and warmth put the sun to shame, or listening to her voice that warmed places in his heart he didn't even know he had.

There is no replacement for a goddess like her. But this is the closest he'll come to her now, and so he'll sit in the dark for hours, looking up at the face of the moon, his feelings soaring with the sound of VIOLENT UNFORGIVEABLE BANGING AT HIS DOOR.

"Damnit, Zoisite, will you cut it out already? We're all freezing our balls off!"

He's disoriented for a second, but then Nephrite's stomping through the door, oddly enough in a long coat, his hair bristled like an angry dog's. Something about Nephrite and his outbursts are always annoying him, and it physically hurts to be pulled out of a spell like this.

"Shouldn't you know a way or two to keep your junk warm?" he snaps at his fellow Shitennou before he realizes his mistake.

His mistake pokes a pale face with blue lips out behind Nephrite's back, a face framed by a hood and a scarf.

"We do", she breathes, "but, uh, I'm really sorry, Zoisite, the music is a bit... too captivating..."

Zoisite's fury collapses in itsself, and he sighs.

"I'm really sorry, Ami. I was so lost in it, I didn't remember you're here."

"It was a very beautiful piece, really, but, uhm, it's distracting. It's pretty with the moon and the snow and all, but then the part with the furry mittens..."

"Damnit, Zoisite, if I have a lady over, she should at least be able to stop clattering her teeth when she's under a bear skin blanket, and when I hug her I want her to think about our entertainment and not yours!"

"Sorry," murmurs Zoisite, not looking at them. "Won't disturb you any more."

Nephrite is about to rumble some more, but an ice cold hand in his pulls him away.

With some disdain, Zoisite plays the tune of twinkle, twinkle, little star, but then he sighs deeply, gets up from the piano and walks over to the window.

The window doesn't overlook a palace yard anymore, nor the mountains, nor a cave in subspace. It overlooks a lot of Tokyo.

The world is very different now.

The moon is missing the lights of the Moon Kingdom's civilization.

The warrior of love is dormant again inside a girl who doesn't like boys.

And they don't even make fur mittens like they used to do in the old times.

Thank God there is still Kunzite


	6. Door 11: Writing christmas cards

Prompt: Writing Christmas cards

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Kunzite,<p>

thank you for the wooden sword.

I can't wait to have my first sword lessons!

Luna says Mama is total ace with a sword, but Papa says I'll be better because you train me.

Aunt Ami threw a fit! About safety and such. Now I really can't wait to start!

I promise I'll work extra hard!

Merry Christmas, Chibi-Usa

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Zoisite,<p>

thank you for the music box.

I can't wait to have my first magic lessons! This is going to be so much fun!

Aunt Minako says she would teach me herself if she hadn't this new world tour. I think she's mad at you for not coming with her to do the duet. She said something about chaining my papa to the microphone stand to make you join the tour, but I hope she won't do that. I don't want you to tour the world! I need you to stay with us.

Please, Uncle Zoisite!

Merry Christmas,Chibi-Usa

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Nephrite,<p>

thank you for the crystals.

My papa almost got a heart attack so I guess they're really cool. I can't wait to have my first combat lessons!

Aunt Makoto will give me some, too! And she said she'll have a word with you about making little girls cry, but I'm not little any more! Aunt Minako says to watch Aunt Makoto talk to you because it's going to be a lesson in itsself. Uncle Motoki let me hold Kamekichi while he was trying to talk Aunt Makoto out of it.

Now I don't know if I want to be a turtle keeper or a fighting princess when I'm grown. But Mama said I can be both.

Merry Christmas, Chibi-Usa

* * *

><p>Dear Uncle Jadeite,<p>

thank you for the new crystal tip arrows.

Everyone says you're insane and I'll poke someone's eyes out with them. I didn't tell my parents you let me practise with the bow already.

Aunt Rei said she better not saw you training me on daggers. Mama said that means she approves of the arrows. But can we please try the daggers, too, soon?

And Mama says I should congrat you and Aunt Rei on the new baby. Congratulations. Please, will I have to babysit again?

Merry Christmas, Chibi-Usa


	7. Door 22: real candles on a real tree

In the gardens of the new palace of Crystal Tokyo, some special trees were planted.

Each one of the Senshi and Shitennou picked one to represent themselves.

The oak for Jupiter wasn't a surprise, and neither were the maple tree for Mars, the willow for Mercury, or the linden tree with its heart-shaped leaves for Venus.

Zoisite had chosen a fir tree.

Mamoru nodded in acknowledgement.

"The symbol of consistency, hope and an unwavering heart."

It was one of the few times that Zoisite disagreed with his Master.

"No, my King," he said with a smile. "For a different reason. But I can't tell you yet. You'll all see when the time comes."

"Ha!" snorted Nephrite, who was excessively proud of his redwood tree. "This is just about 'who's hung with the longest cone', right?"

"Of course not, it's totally not about compensating anything," grinned Jadeite who was a gingko.

He and Jadeite high-fived each other, and Kunzite the ebony grumbled something about dignified King's Guards.

It was when his daughter was almost a year old and the fir had grown taller than himself that Zoisite revealed his plans for the tree.

He gathered the Shitennou and their families around the tree the night before christmas, and even the King and the Queen were gracious enough to come with their daughter.

Chibi-Usa was the oldest of the children that had gathered around the tree, a girl that already showed first traces of the woman she'd be. She was pointing out some ornaments in the tree to the two giggling little girls that were towered by Nephrite and even Ami. Then she said something to Kunzite that made him scold her, unable to hide a smile though.

No one was surprised that Makoto's baby had a turtle shaped hat on. Usagi was diplomatic enough to comment on the cuteness of it, without any mention of the matching turtles on Makoto's and Motoki's heads.

Zoisite patiently waited until Rei and Jadeite had gotten their half dozen of boys to calm down and wait quietly. Combining Rei's temper and Jadeite's attention span, they were a lively bunch, and Zoisite knew there was a little bump under Rei's coat that said they still hadn't given up hope on getting a girl. Zoisite had to admire that much persisitence.

Zoisite nodded at Rei, and with a more pronounced movement of her hands than she would have used if there had been no kids around, she made all the candles light up at once.

The kids squealed, and the adults murmured approvingly.

It was a beautiful sight, the candles with their little windshields, outlining the silhouette of the tree and making the ornaments glitter, throwing sprinkles of light on the ground.

"It's not christmas without real candles on a real tree," said Zoisite with satisfacion.

He took his little daughter out of Minako's arms into his own.

"Look Carmen," he said and went closer to the tree to show her. "This is what christmas looked like when your Daddy was small. And there were beautiful songs as well."

Little Carmen, entranced by his voice, looked at the candles with big eyes.

"Which song was your favourite, Zoisite?" asked Minako.

"Hm, all of them, I think," replied Zoisite absentmindedly.

So Minako picked the one that was her favourite, and started to sing it, and as soon as he recognized the song, Zoisite sang harmony.

Carmen's and Usagi's eyes became as big as saucers, and even the little firehead gang fell silent.

Two voices carried a simple tune into the clear dark night, a tune of light and love and hope.

That was, until one of the little girls piped up.

"Can we have cookies now, daddy?"

"You know, I was thinking the same thing."


	8. Door 9: snow angels

Day 9: Snow angels

"Isn't it heartbreaking to see Rei like this?" said Minako with a sad smile.

Usagi looked at her startled.

"What do you mean?

"Look, Usagi, Rei hates hospitals from the bottom of her heart, and still she comes here all day and plays with those kids. I'm just wondering what it'll take for her to have her own. She really should have the family she never had when she was small."

"But... I thought Rei-chan said she'd take care of it herself..."

"Rei is a priestess. She needs to lead a respectable life," said Ami. "If she doesn't take a husband, she'll be alone."

Slowly, Usagi's eyebrow's went up.

But then, she broke into a laugh.

"I know what's gotten into you!" she smiled. "You're all in a baby high! I told you I'm pregnant, and suddenly you want everyone to have a baby, too! That's so cute! But seriously, guys, I don't think Rei will want us to interfer with this."

"If we don't watch over her, she'll make herself unhappy!" said Minako firmly.

"Uhm, you know... there's this theory," said Ami. "About how the way your parents treated each other shapes your image of what marriage is like. And you know what Rei's father is like..."

"Aw, Rei-chan wouldn't look for someone like that."

"She already is," cut in Minako sharply. "I've been watching her. All day, she's been all over the bossiest, coldest bastard avaiable."

Usagi was baffled.

"What?" She stared at Minako, clueless and round eyed. Then she suddenly grinned slyly.

"Oh, I see," she snickered. "You're jealous. You don't want her around Zoisite. That's okay, Minako. No one is going to interfer with the two of you. Don't worry. Take yourself time."

"I'm not talking about Zoisite!" said Minako, and only year long discipline in front of camera could keep her from blushing. "I'm talking about Kunzite and how we think she's looking for trouble with him."

Usagi snickered again. "But Kunzite is a big teddy bear now!"

That dropped everyone's jaw.

"Aw, come on guys, he's such a big kitten," said Usagi. "He's worse than Luna!"

She looked into all the blank faces.

"Aw, come on, he's even purring when he's pleased!"

She could see she wasn't very convincing, but Makoto was the first to waver. "So... you think he'd bee good for Rei?"

"Well... he could be... but, guys... Kunzite likes boys. I mean... I'm pretty certain..."

"Oh..." said Makoto, blushing.

"Does Jadeite like girls?" asked Minako.

"I... I don't know... he doesn't talk about it really. He only talks about youmas. But... youmas are girls, right?"

Makoto and Ami made facee. "Eew..."

"Perfect," said Minako. "And he likes children. Let's take this to Mamoru."

* * *

><p>"How much did you drink?" was Mamoru's first question after Minako had pitched their plan to him.<p>

They all expounded some more.

"How much _did_ you drink?"

* * *

><p>One of the biggest attractions of Aino Minako's Weinachtsmarkt was the snow patch. No real snow of course, just a kind of foam flakes, but still white and soft and easy to throw around in a big transparent cube.<p>

It was there that Rei found Jadeite. She had been sent by Zoisite to bring him something to drink and remind him to call it a day.

It was past bedtime for most of the kids, but one tireless little kid was still stirring up snow with one tireless Shitennou.

"I heard it's bedtime for the two of you," she grinned.

The kid, perhaps five years old, had jogging clothes on, smiled at her and was adorable beyond words.

Jadeite wore a white long gown with golden sleeves and a golden sash. He was lying spreadeagled in the snow, the giggling child moving one of his arms to make a snow angel. The golden sleeves were so wide that they looked like wings already. His breath was steady, but his damp hair and his shiny eyes showed he had been jumping around the place with a kid on his arm or back all day.

She would not have called him adorable beyond words. But this was the first time she could look at him and not think "crystal dagger" or "youma". Instead, "so young", "so unreal".

"Jadeite, please don't make snow angels with sick kids."

He looked up at her, unaware of the smile on his face.

"I'm the one who's birthday this holiday is all about. I'm an angel, don't tell me not to angel around."

"Please, Jadeite. You make the parents cry."

The smile disappeared from his face, and Rei missed it instantly.

"Sorry," he said.

Rei held the cup of hot cocoa in his direction.

"Want to drink something? And I'm to tell you to get done here and come over to us. Minako always does a speech to her helpers at the end of the day."

"I want nothing, thanks."

He sat up and ran his hands through his hair to get the snow out.

Rei didn't like to see him tired and serious.

"I didn't want to sound so harsh," she said. "Sorry if I spoiled your fun."

"It's okay," he said. "Are they really closing the fair already?"

"But that's unfair!" complained the little kid who pouted along Jadeite now. "We haven't been decorating candles yet! And I wanted to hear another song from the angel! And I want to ride the caroussel again! They can't close the fair so early! I'm not tired at all!"

"But Jadeite is tired," said Rei, trying her best to keep herself from smiling. "It's already past bedtime for little Shitennou."

"Hey!" protested Jadeite.

Rei ignored him.

"Don't get the Christkind in trouble. You know, Nikolaus will not be happy about this! He's already looking over here a lot."

The kid looked at her with big eyes, too tired to catch the joke. Then it took Jadeite's hand and tried to pull him up.

"You need to go! The Nikolaus is getting angry!"

Jadeite stood up and smiled.

"Don't worry, little one. He's going to be super nice to me. And you know why?"

He smirked "Guess who's bringing _his _presents."

The kid grinned. "You!"

"Exactly. Come on, little one, I'll bring you to your room."

"Piggyback! Piggyback!"

Rei lifted the kid on Jadeite's back. It wasn't even a school kid yet and not heavy, but Jadeite sighed when the little one was in place.

"Too many rides. I'm going to be sore tomorrow," he moaned.

Sometimes, Rei's mouth was faster than her brain.

"I bet you tell that every girl."

Jadeite's head snapped around and he stared at her. First with the round eyed surprised of a child, then the incredulous frown and the wide grin of a teenage boy, then he chuckled, amused like a mature person.

It wasn't the grin that caught Rei's attention, she had seen that all day. It was the many facets of his personality that made her look at him a bit longer, trying to figure him out, and not quite succeeding.

"Yeah," smirked Jadeite, "I also like the other classic _'You're going to hell'_, but it doesn't go with this garb."

"Eeeep," squealed the kid disgustedly into his ear. "You said a bad word! Angels shouldn't know bad words!"

"Sorry," said Jadeite. "You know, I wasn't always an angel."

"You mean, unlike these days where you are practically an angel all the time?" asked Rei sarcastically.

Jadeite cocked his head. "Hmmmm... pretty much, yes... well, let's say I'm doing my best and be good today."

The kid giggled.

"In that case, I'll be doing my best and restrain myself from kicking you into the next wall today," said Rei dryly.

"You bet I was sore after that one," said Jadeite.

"And you deserved it," stated Rei and gave him a grim look that didn't stand a chance against his grin.

Finally, she had to grin back.

"Oi! Lovebirds! Come over here for an omiai!" yelled Minako.

"How much did she drink?" murmured Rei.


	9. Door 14 Someone spiked the eggnogg

**A/N: There will be a Door 13 in the form of an outtake or appendix or so... I wrote it and kept writing and still keep writing on it and it's great fun but it is nowhere near a drabble and kind of stalls the pace of the story, so for now, you'll have to do without.**

Door 14 - Someone spiked the eggnog

* * *

><p>Rei sat up to watch the panting boy next to her.<p>

Buried in the snow, with only his head, arms and bare shoulders showing, his skin seemed to be glowing from inner heat.

She had sometimes dreamt of a man. Tall, broadshouldered, cold eyed, cruel.

Minako had repeatedly told her that she should avoid this kind of guy. That this was a projection of her inner fears, and exactly the reason why she wanted to see Rei with someone who wasn't like this at all.

That sounded reasonable in theory, but in reality it left Rei with someone who didn't fit into any category she possessed, be it for boy, man, warrior or otherwise.

Someone slender, soft-eyed, unimposing.

Reserved, responsible and utterly unreasonable.

And young.

She sighed heavily.

"This is stupid! I'm a respectable priestess, I look like a pervert next to you. How old are you anyway? Are you even legal?"

Jadeite looked at her with big eyes. "You're asking me _now_?"

Rei glared at him.

Unfortunately, it was impossible to glare at him and not be distracted by his hair.

The impossible color, like the eggnog they'd had earlier. The silly unflattering style. The fuss he made about it. The way she had been able to let her hands run through it until it was all as ruffled as his pride.

Somehow, Rei's rage deepened and evaporated at the same time. Stuff like this always happened when she was with Jadeite. It always felt as if her brain was trying to escape at top speed in two opposite directions.

"And, are you?" she asked again.

He snickered, eyes glistening. "What do I know? I've lost count of my age ten thousands of years ago."

The realization that this was possibly true in a sad way, and still just obnoxious bragging made her sorry and angry at the same time. Again.

"If not a 'no' means yes, then I'll have to hurt Minako," she said.

Jadeite grinned.

"You can slap her with my driving license," he offered.

"At least you're old enough to have a driving license," she murmured.

"Who knows? It's fake."

With a groan, relieved, but even more annoyed, she let herself drop back into the foam bits that made this year's snow patch. At least now she could watch the skylight in the hospital's roof far above them, and not that guy.

"This is where I first talked to you," she said after a while.

"Yeah. You brought me hot chocolate."

"You were an angel."

"Hey, I still am."

"Sure."

"Did you see my golden wings today?"

"I was a bit distracted by your behaviour. Which was not very angelic."

"Maybe I'm on a heavenly mission to break some stereotypes about heavenly creatures?"

Rei moaned.

"You know what the worst thing is?"

"There's a worst thing with this?"

"M-hm. The girls will ask me how it was, and I'll have to say 'fluffy'."

That made Jadeite laugh.

Rei held her breath. She still wasn't used to hear him laugh. The memory of times where he didn't have reason to laugh were still too fresh.

"Come on, let's say 'naked in the snow'," he pleaded.

Rei hated it when people were nagging at her, so why did she feel like giving in now?

"I'm not naked."

"Because you stole my gown. You make a lovely angel, Rei, but you do realize that stealing from an angel is bad?"

"Yes, somewhere in this must be some karmic payback," sighed Rei, and she was glad Jadeite didn't ask her to explain that one. She tried to get up, but with the soft ground and the world spinning in her head, she fell back again.

"Argh, I still can't get up. What the hell did Minako spike the eggnog with?"

"She's the Senshi of love. Whatever it was, it worked, didn't it?"

"It's not love if you take advantage of me when I'm too drunk to walk away."

"Sorry I was too drunk to keep you from climbing on me."

"I did no such thing. I just needed to keep you from walking away without apologizing."

Jadeite brought his face over hers, and smirked.

"You said you'd make me sorry, but somehow, I don't really feel very sorry yet."

He kissed her.

"Do it again?"


	10. Door 15&16: Sleigh ride and the Grinch

Door 15+16: Sleigh rides + The grinch

"Now, Mrs Hino, let me take you to a journey. Imagine you're standing on a beach, and the waves are peacefully running up the sand, just over your feet. One wave after the other, strong and regular..."

"Aaaaaargh, I hate the sea! I hate waves! Just let me take my husband on that inner journey so I can drown him in those waves!"

"All right, Mrs Hino, maybe we try something else."

"I hate him! Do you hear me, Jadeite? I hate you! This is all your fault!"

"Yes, love."

"Look at me Mrs Hino. Stay with my voice. Let me take you on a sleigh ride. You're sitting on a wooden sleigh, reigns in your hands, and the sleigh is running smoothly. There are ups and downs on the way, sometimes you feel the bump from a jump over a hill, but the sleigh is running on and you feel..."

"Aaaaaaah! This is all crap! Give me those reigns so I can strangle my husband with them. Aaaah! Jadeite, I have never hated anyone in my life like I hate you now! Go to hell! How could you do this to me? Give me your hand so I can at least bite you!"

"Oh, you're doing very fine, Mrs Hino!"

"I want to die! I want to kill you! I want to burn this whole house down to the grounds! I want to spread the ashes with the wind over the whole world. Your ashes, Jadeite, I'll burn you to ashes, do you hear me?"

"Yes, love. You're great, Rei. I love you."

"Aaaah!"

"Fabulous, Mrs Hino. Just one more push like this, and you'll be the proudest woman in the world."

"JADEITE - - - I - - HATE - - - YOUUU! - - - AAAAAAAAAAH!"

"And there is your little boy and look what a gorgeous strong baby he is! Isn't he the cutest..."

"Oh, shut up and give him to me already..."

"Sir, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?"

"Give me that umbilical cord, Jadeite, so I can strangle you with it!"

"Calm down, Mrs Hino, everything is alright. You and your son are in good health, very soon you will have forgotten all about this."

"Forgotten perhaps. Forgiven never."

"Do you have a name already?"

"He's a boy. I get to name the boys. His name is Grinch. What a way to spend christmas is this supposed to be, eh?"

"Aw, come on, Rei. Give him a pretty name. Look what a beautiful baby he is. He looks like you, Rei. Exactly like you."

"Oh, stop crying, Jadeite. Please. One grinch is enough for today. Is his head supposed to be bloody and deformed like that?"

"Yes, Mrs Hino."

"Aha."

"Rei, he's perfect. Absolutely perfect."

"A bit disgusting is what he is. You take after your father, little Grinch. Oh god, he heard that. He's looking at me. I'm sorry, little Grinch. You know that, right? I can see you know that. You're a clever one. Yes you are. You don't take after your father that much, huh? Yes, that's a good baby. His eyes are blue! Jadeite, I didn't ask you to pass on blue eyes! I never said anything about blue eyes."

"Rei, all babies have blue eyes."

"Really?"

"Yes, Mrs Hino."

"And he's supposed to look at me like this?"

"Yes, Mrs Hino."

"I mean... he's unusually perceptive for such a little worm."

"Yes, Mrs Hino."

"I told you, he's perfect, Rei."

"Am I supposed to feel like I'll defend him with my life one minute after I get to know him?"

"Yes, Mrs Hino."

"Okay then... Iolite."

"Sorry, Mrs Hino?"

"His name. Iolite. Because he revealed his true colors only when I looked straight at him."

"That's a wonderful name, Rei. The Shitennou will be so proud that we continue the old naming tradition."

"Don't let it get to your head, Jadeite."

"Hm, I think I got my head full with other things right now."

"... We really did it, huh? Jadeite?"

"Yes. Do it again?"

"I don't think so, Jadeite. Next time, you give birth."

"Yes, Rei. I love you."

"I should hope so."


End file.
